


All Hail the Heartbreaker

by calysto1395



Series: Imprint!Verse [1]
Category: James Bond (Movies), Skyfall (2012) - Fandom
Genre: Imprinting, M/M, imprint fic, imprint!verse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-26
Updated: 2012-12-26
Packaged: 2017-11-22 12:19:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/609747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calysto1395/pseuds/calysto1395
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Imprint!Verse<br/>Bond imprinted on Q when they first met but rejected him.</p><p>This started of as a prompt fill but has become a bit bigger<br/>Title from the song by The Spill Canvas</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He honestly hadn’t promised himself much when Moneypenny introduced him to 007. Another 00-agent. One was just like the other. All nutcases, suicidal and more psychological issues in one person than a whole asylum. Incredibly handsome too, he had noticed in his years working for MI6. They were as beautiful as they were deadly as if there was some sort of Britain’s next super agent contest. 

So meeting 007, seeing his well-cut face, the soft-looking blonde hair and the ice-blue eyes, was all but not surprising. Bond was giving him a killer grin and he’s heard all the rumours. Most women and most men are ready to fall at Bond’s feet just to please him and receive something pleasing in return. Q won’t abase himself so. 

He wears the professional air of condescension around him like an armour when he stuck out his hand in greeting. Q thought later that he should probably seen this coming. 

Touching Bond’s hand feels like nothing before. It starts with a tingling in his hand that travels up his whole arm that explodes in his chest and sends a shiver down his spine. He is smart enough to know what it means and even if he didn’t, Bond’s bewildered expression would have been enough to clue him. Moneypenny looks strange at him when he immediately lets go of Bond’s callused hand, that seemed nonetheless soft against his own palm. “007. I’m your new Quartermaster.” Q said and waited for Bond to make the next step. They both felt it and Q knows better than to make the first.

He pretends that it doesn’t hurt when Bond just nods and then ask about the equipment for his next mission. Q is used to rejection so it’s fine. 

It’s not fine. 

After the whole Silva debacle he is assigned to all 00-agents that are currently in service. Which are four out of nine. Being the voice in their ear and source of all kinds of information becomes his main job, next to approving of all the gadgets his staff comes up with. He misses inventing stuff himself sometimes but he doesn’t have a lot of time to think about that. 

Instead he listens to gunfire, talk meant to be intimidating and agents seducing targets, villains or just normal people for fun. No matter how often he begs M, he is not allowed to turn of comms during a mission in any situation so it’s the agents responsibility to break off the connection. They usually forget. Bond more often than any of the others as if to spite him.

A perk of his new responsibilities is that he no longer has the time to present the 00-agents with new gadgets so this falls to his staff. It means he doesn’t have to actually see 007 if he doesn’t want to. 

It makes it a bit easier. He can feel him anyway everywhere in the whole building if he happens to be in England for once. Q tries not to think about the time when Bond was shot in the leg during a mission in Japan and he could feel the impact of the bullet as if he’d been shot himself. He also did his best not to let Bond know. Bad enough for the agent to be bonded with someone he obviously doesn’t want, he doesn’t also need the burden of taking better care of himself for the sake of someone else. 

Moneypenny is the only one who knows. In the first few months, she urged him to ‘just talk to him, for fuck’s sake’ and told him that he was lucky to be bonded with ‘such a hot piece of ass, come one. I would totally do him.’. She stopped after an excruciating length of unresolved sexual tension and went to talk to Bond herself. Whatever the conversation brought to light, she didn’t mention it again. Eve helps Q to hide it when one of Bond injuries becomes to painful for him to ignore though. 

M probably noticed but yet had to complain. 

He know that the rejection is not that bad. Q has heard of some bonded people who did not have a relationship before or after. It’s not even unusual. This doesn’t help when he is lying in bed (his own for once and not the one at work), feeling the burn of alcohol he didn’t drink and a loneliness that is only his own. 

It doesn’t change anything.


	2. Chapter 2

Bond hadn’t expected to actually find that one person. He’d always thought he did not have an other half, after Vesper he’d thought she had been it. They did have a connection that both of them had felt but it was not like he had known any better. James hadn’t known what it would feel like. 

Meeting his new Quartermaster and touching his hand for the first time was like being bathed in sunlight. A warmth spreading from his hand into his limbs, like sunrise early in the morning defeating the darkness of the night. They shared a gaze over their joined hands and he actually looked at Q for the first time. Green eyes, clever and intelligent, a mop of curly brown hair that Q only wanted to look like he had just stumbled out of bed. Slender frame hidden underneath layers of clothes and Bond could only estimate how thin the man before him actually was from the thickness of his wrists. 

James almost didn’t notice Q pulling his hand away because he was so mesmerised. “007. I’m your new Quartermaster.” He said in greeting and Bond could feel himself nodding in return. Q was giving him the choice, acknowledging him as the hesitating half of the bond. 

He chooses wrong. Q seemed unfazed but Bond can feel it’s only an act, like a lot about Q is. The man before him knows better than to show weakness in their world. Especially in his position. 

They keep their distance, Q a lot more deliberately than Bond but keeping distance all the same. It doesn’t help much. He can still tell if Q is in the headquarters, even if he is miles away. Can dissect his Quartermasters emotions by the mere sound of his voice, no matter how professional. 

There is not more than necessary spoken over the comms. He knows he has the bad habit of leaving it on when he having sex with a woman. Always a woman, never a man. Always as different from Q as possible. 

Sometimes James thinks he could do it. He could go to Q Branch, pass all of the workers and head straight to Q’s office. He could accept the bond and make it even stronger than it is now. It’s not an issue of trust anymore. Q already knows everything about him and yet he did not turn on him. He’d proven himself more than worthy in James’ opinion. 

Bond doesn’t know what is keeping him from doing all this. It a distinct feeling in the back of his head that he calls instinct in lack of a better word.

Moneypenny knows, he is certain. She and Q have become friends while he was dead, before Q’s name became nothing more than a lone letter, she told him. Not even to her he can explain it. Can’t explain why he can’t do it. Why he can’t make both of them happier and solve this absurd situation. 

He is drinking more again, knowing that he shouldn’t. It makes him unreliable and careless. He doesn’t know what him dying would mean for Q but he doesn’t want to risk it. Everything is a mess and he he can’t see a way out.


	3. Chapter 3

James was on enforced leave when he felt it for the first time, when he realised that it even exists. He was watching shitty afternoon TV, eating indian takeout and suddenly he is crippled by a pain in his head. It felt like his brain is trying to shake out of his head, crashing against his skull making him nearly black out and stars dancing before his eyes. He blinked against the blur of his vision as he slowly came back to his senses. 

Spilled curry was soaking into his carpet, the TV still running and his phone was ringing. It took him longer than ever to get up and reach it without stumbling into his furniture. His whole body was coated with icy sweat and dread sitting in his stomach like a stone as he picked up the call. 

M called him from his bunker beneath MI6 headquarters. They’ve been compromised. He tells him that Bond is not to go to the headquarters until given green light. There has been an attack. No one knows anything and M can’t tell him who made it out. Moneypenny is with him. Bond can hear her cursing in the background. He never took her as someone who would sit on the sidelines quietly. 

Even without intel he knew that Q didn’t make it outside. Something was happening at HQ and Bond was not going to stay at the sidelines either. Moneypenny and M were going to be locked up for at least 48 hours, thanks to the security protocol which Bond took as an silent permission to do whatever he liked.

The good thing about being paranoid is that he was prepared for everything, including an ambush. He had weapons everywhere in his flat, some were his own, others were gadgets from the Q Branch he had claimed to have lost on a mission. Q’s staff are easily intimated and easier lied to than their boss. 

Dressed in a dark suit and better armed than a soldier he took the Aston Martin, heading for the MI6 building. 

Calling Tanner or Q Branch on his way turned out to be pointless as he doesn’t receive and answer from either. Calling 003 turned out to be successful though. She had been in the hospital wing of the HQ with a broken arm and she had managed to hide in the air ducts.

She tells him about a little army coming in, blocking all the exits and shotting the security guards first. Most agents were rarely at the HQ, it was mostly occupied by analysts, scientists and the like. No one who was actually prepared for a fight like this. Self defense yes, but not against a small army, as 003 described it.

The enemies invaded Q Branch, taking the useful weapons there, 003 tells him. She could only assume since she saw some of the men walking around with the newest guns but she was uncertain about the actual situation at Q Branch. They both agreed that whoever took over HQ must have an insider. She hung up with the promise of keeping him updated for as long as she can just as he arrives in front of the new building.


	4. Chapter 4

Nothing looked out of the ordinary at HQ. Armed guards standing behind the glass doors just like usual. No one would suspect anything if they didn’t know better. He parked in a side street next to HQ making sure not to be seen. 

He closed his eyes for a second, trying to focus on the presence of Q he could feel inside the building. A quick look on his mobile told him he had a new text from 003. 

american accents, neither cia or fbi though, at least 12 ppl searching for m

Pocketing his phone he got out of the car and walked around to the trunk. Inside said trunk was a grappling hook gun he yet had to return. Bond hid it underneath his suit jacket and walked for a bit until he reached his chosen point of entrance.

With a bit more than 12 people they wouldn’t have the manpower to control every window and since security protocol deactivated the live function of the cameras they would probably not see him at all. The cameras were still recording but it would not be possible to watch the feed live. They were probably playing on time, thinking that no one would get a message outside. It didn’t speak for their intelligence. 

He aimed the hook at a window on the third floor, his own office which he never used. Every 00-agent had one even if none of them were actually occupied. The hook impaled itself into the wall right next to the window and pulled him upwards without much effort. 

Bond had to active the laser blade inside his watch (an old toy from the old Q) with his teeth to cut the glass of the window silently while still holding onto the wire of the hook but managed to get inside the building without being detected. At least no one was trying to shoot him yet so he figured he had not been detected. Sending a quick text to 003 ‘I’m in’, he checked through the translucent glass of the door for any people that might walk past the office. There were none. 

The hallways were mostly empty, another indication for the state of attack of the HQ. Usually it would be busy with lots of people storming through them, carrying paperwork and talking with people on the phone. Not now though.   
‘Q Branch looks empty’, said 003 newest text but that didn’t mean much. The air ducts did not cover the whole Q department out of security reasons. They had their own ventilation system that was cut of from the main one in case of chemical or biological accidents. 

He killed one of the enemies that passed him on his way to the basement, snapping his neck with one quick move. It was easy hiding the body in one of the broom closets. Searching the man’s body he found a few guns a few grenades and a radio. He wasted a few moments to listen into the channel which was completely quiet before he turned to continue his way again when his phone vibrated in his pocket. 

Only years of training stopped his hearts from beating faster. 003 would not call him, the chance that someone could hear her talking in the air ducts was too high and the ducts themselves did not offer a lot protection against gun fire. He pulled the mobile out of his pocket. 

“007.” Q’s voice sounded strained and was nothing more than aspirated. “You are awfully slow this morning. I already expected gunfire and at least two explosions in you wake.” He whispered. “Sorry to disappoint.” Bond mumbled back. He leaned back against the wall next to the door, looking down at the floor. ‘Are you alright?’ He wanted to ask but didn’t. “Where are you?” James asked instead. 

“Test range. My department. They managed to take some of the weapons from the armoury before I could lock some of them in.” Q swallowed against his obviously dry throat on the other side of the line. “Socked me in the head for their trouble. They probably realised I could be useful to them which I imagine is the main reason why they haven’t killed me yet.” His voice was guarded and professional but trembling slightly. “They are not the smartest, let me lie unconscious on the floor without guarding me. Didn’t expect me to wake up so soon, I guess.” 

“Q can you get to the elevator in your office?” Q’s office had a similar bunker as M’s did. They led to the underground bunker and were closed off as soon as someone was down. Q’s should still have access. “They are in my office. Searching for the override code for the security protocol. They want M.” “I know. 003 told me.” There was a short pause. “So she is still alive then. I wondered.” He sounded so tired. Bond didn’t want anything more to just have this man in his arms right now. 

“I’ll be right there. Stay save.” Q snorted quietly. “That’s my line I believe.” Q took a few shuddering breaths. “You know all this reminds me of the Brazil mission last month.” Bond’s whole body froze. Then Q hung up. 

James did not tremble as he put the mobile back into his pocket. Brazil. It was the codeword of the month for ‘trap’. Of course it was a trap. As if Q would be dumb enough to call him while under attack. 

He could only hope that the men holding Q did not notice his little stunt. The pain that flared up in his right arm indicated otherwise though. Taking the loaded gun from the corpse on the floor he left the supply closet and turned around. He had to enter Q Branch in another way. ‘cafeteria?’ he wrote 003. ‘2 ppl, armed. meet you there, bring a gun for me’, she answered.


	5. Chapter 5

Q was cradling his broken arm close to his body. He sat on the floor in the Test Range surrounded by a couple of heavies with guns. They were dressed like MI6 HQ security guards.

He licked his split lip, leaning his head back against the wall.

His head hurt.

Whoever had hit him earlier managed not only to knock him out but also to break his glasses which caused Q to see everything blurry. Blood was running into his left eye. He was pretty sure that Bond had caught up and was now not going to run here without a plan. 

Who was he kidding? Bond was totally going to do that. 

Sighing he shifted a little, trying not to move his arm too much. Half of the men guarding him had taken off after one broke his arm, they were now searching for 003. If they found her they could at least bond over broken arms, if they didn’t kill her first. 

Q cursed himself for being so careless. His system had failed again. He needed to be better, one more reason not to die today. 

The men who had taken over MI6 were searching for M and when they found out that he was down in the bunker they knew only Q could get them access to it. Obviously they didn’t have the time to wait 48 until it opened itself. Or maybe 72 hours. He couldn’t remember right now how long it was.

His head hurt.

Breathing hurt too.

He could feel ever intake pulsing through his arm painfully. 

It was a small comfort at least that he would immediately know when something happened to Bond. And whoever these guys were, they knew it too. Which was why they had wanted Q to call him. Get Bond to come here so they could use him as leverage. 

They were not the brightest. 

Someone’s radio made a sound. A guy with a red mustache answered it. “Here Scarecrow, repeat.” “Bond’s in the cafeteria! He’s-”, was shouted through the radio before it was cut off with a gunshot.

“Come in. Come in.” Red mustache looked seriously pissed off right now. He huffed angrily and shoved his radio back into the holster at his belt and pointed at two of his goons. “Get me this fucking twat.” He ordered and they ran off. 

Just him, red mustache and skinhead girl then. Q closed his eyes, watching them without his glasses made his headache worse. 

He let out a scream when red mustache grabbed his broken arm and pulled him to his feet. “Looks like your friend is a bit tougher than we anticipated.” Skinhead girl said, stroking her gun as one would a loved pet. “Bond is a 00-agent. What did you expect?” Red mustache pressed him against the wall painfully. Q only hoped that the pain wouldn’t distract Bond too much. 

His legs were trembling, straining to hold him up. If they really thought a bit of pain would be enough to get Q to work with them they were mistaken. He had been trained against all kinds of torture before he had been promoted to Quartermaster.

Red mustache was not amused when he didn’t show the desired reaction.

One hand wrapped tightly around his arm dragging him out of the range, Skinhead girl close behind them. Q already knew where they were taking him.


End file.
